Chocolate Covered Roses
by aep2398
Summary: Lily and James' Valentine days. One-shot. I don't own HP. Fluff warning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is deticated to DolphinDreamer24-7, who, since she updated Sunday, gets a Lily/James one-shot. Keep on rockin', girl! Wow, that sounded lame.**

**Chocolate Covered Roses**

**By: aep2398**

_3rd year_

"Evans!" James shouted, ruffling his hair.

"What Potter?" she said sharply, spinning around gracefully on her heels.

"I just-" he gasped for air, because he had chased her all the way from Hogsmede, and back, "Valentines-"

"Oh-h, shove it," she moaned. She didn't sound at all sharp at the moment; on the contrary she sounded a bit desperate.

"But- I- earrings! It cost me a load of gallons!"

"But your family is one of the Britain's richest," she playfully tapped his nose. "So that must not be a problem for you."

"But- it- it matches your eyes," he took out pair of earrings. They were golden, and had little 'dents' in the middle.

"How do you know about color-coordination?"

"Re-Remus told me!"

"Ah, Remus," she said. "Well, until it comes from _your_ heart…" she spun around, and without another word briskly walked toward Mary MacDonald, leaving James defeated. He almost looked, well, pathetic.

"What was that about?" said Mary, lounging on the grass.

"Oh, it's…Valentines day," she grumbled.

"What did he give you?" she said playfully, pushing her leg, and smirking bemusedly.

She sat down, and ran her hand through her straight, dark red hair, then leaving them to rest on her face, "You know you look like a Malfoy," she said through her hands.

"Don't change the subject- what did he get you?"

"Earrings."

"What did they look like?"

"Are you that materialistic?" She looked up, and saw Mary shrugging. "Argh- well, if you must know they were like…little golden studs, kind of like- like," it came to her, "snitches! Snitches, Mary! With little dent-like things in them," she strained her memory. "An L on one earring, and a E on the other. I wonder what that means," she frowned, than layed down on the grass.

Mary did the opposite, and pushed herself up on her elbow, "An L and an E? Aren't your initials LE?"

"Oh yeah," she said, a faint smile on her lips. "Well, that's kind of sweet…"

"It's very sweet," said Mary knowingly, "I wish someone would do that for me."

"They will someday, Mary," said Lily, closing her eyes blissfully.

"Thanks, Lily," she said, though she doubted it.

No one could love anyone, like James loved Lily.

Duh…

* * *

_4th year_

"Hey, Ev-ans! It's Valen-tines," Sirius sang, grinning. He loved torturing her.

"Shut up, Sirius, or I'll file lawsuit!" she said seriously. Hey, a pun! "How would you like a restraining order? Or _Az-_kaban?"

"I'm never going to Azkaban," he stated. "I'm too good-looking," he said, as a couple of passing girls giggled.

Remus' lips twitched, as he watched Sirius being tortured by 'the Evans wrath.'

"Come on, Sirius, haven't we done Lily enough harm?"

"It's Evans," he replied.

"I heard that all purebloods have to marry their cousins. Good luck with Bellatrix!" she said, running away to meet Alice before he could curse her, leaving poor Peter as his punching bag.

She giggled in mirth, as she sat down on the bench Alice was sitting on.

"Why are you giggly?" said Alice, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes, and dog-earring the corners of her books.

"I just told Black his fate- marring Bellatrix Black," she said, giggling again.

"Oh, you're mean," she playfully hit her, and laughed. "Do you think that Longbottom boy is cu-"

"Why, hello, my love," said James, bowing down so low his glasses fell off. He quickly muttered, "_Reparo," _under his breath, and pushed them back up his nose.

"What do you want?" she said plainly.

"You're hand in marriage, the new Nimbus, Sirius to shut up- oh, we're not talking about that, are we?" he grinned. "Here's your Valentines day present."

He pulled a small bottle, of pink fluid out of his book bag.

"Perfume, my love," he said, smiling charmingly. "Just for you," he placed it gently in her palm.

"Do you want it, Alice?" she asked, glaring at him.

"O-o-o-oh, she got you where it hurts," said Sirius, in a mocking tone, taking long strides to the bench where Alice and Lily sat upon. "Right in the wallet!"

Remus scoffed, with a slight undertone of amusement, and got back to his book.

"Shut, up, Sirius," he said, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

A group of girls nearby giggled, some Slytherins sneered, and Lucius was pointing, and laughing, his other arm slung around Narcissia Black.

Lily took one glance at Narcissia, and Malfoy, and smirked at Sirius.

"Hey, if you're lucky, Sirius, maybe Narcissia, and Malfoy will break up, and then you won't _have _to marry Bellatrix! If you prefer blonds, of course…"

She picked up her book bag, and ran away.

Alice ran as fast as her tiny legs would take her, and then said, "Lily, that was cold."

"Whatever it takes to get them _away _from me!" she said, trying not to tear up.

"Don't you realize," said Alice, "James Potter _adores _you! And you don't even get it- he'll do anything for-!"

"You haven't heard his theory on the opposite sex," she said hollowly. "Bludgers are girls you need to avoid, quaffles are girls you use to earn you points, and the golden snitch is what takes you off the market." She slumped. "I'm a quaffle, he's just can't catch," she said hoarsely.

"Oh, Lily, no your not," she said soothingly. "You're a snitch," she consoled.

"I don't _like _Potter anyway," she said firmly. "I'm with Amos, and that's that. We're getting married, and naming our kid Harry Amos Diggory."

Alice raised her eyes, "Isn't that a bit far into the future?"

"I'm a future-thinker," she shrugged.

"Someday you'll see it- James adores you, 'Lily-kins'," she said jokingly.

_

* * *

__5th year_

He had barley tapped her shoulder when she asked, "What is it this time?" not looking up from her Runes homework.

"Oh, come on, Lily-pad. You're damaging my ego."

"I thought it was impenetrable," she said, getting up, and rapping on his head with her knuckles. "Guess I was wrong," she sat back down, and began to cross her T's.

He cleared his throat, and peered over her shoulder. "I like the way you do your L's," he complimented.

She smiled at him, an odd thing, that she rarely did, "Thank you. I work hard to improve my handwriting," she said. "I excel in everything- but Transfiguration- so when I have free time, I go and… Practice on my handwriting," she said blushing, and getting back to her homework.

"I'm great at Transfiguration," he said. "You want me to tutor you?"

"Miranda is good too, and she's tutoring me," she said sharply. "So no."

"Oh," he said, as his ego shrunk a little. "Well, do you want to see your Valentines present?"

"Lets get it over with," she said, placing her homework to the side. She rubbed her hands together, and leaned forward.

"You seem excited, Evans," he said, rasing an eyebrow, as he bent down to get it out of his bag.

"I'm no-ot!" she said, a pit miffed, leaning back.

"Well, here it is," he said, pulling out a bag of chocolate hearts.

She snorted. "A bit generic isn't it? Give it to Remus; he loves chocolate."

He sighed, and tromped up to the boys Gryffindor common rooms, not noticing Lily watching him a pitiful glint in her green eyes.

_

* * *

_

_6th year_

"Well," said Lily excitedly. "How do I look?"

Her heart pounded with excitement. Fabian Prewett had asked HER out. HER.

"Oh," said Mary. "I don't think we did it right. The box says your hair will turn a dark brown," she said. "It's going _blond. _Narcissia Black, blond."

She groaned, "Get Miranda!"

"Why-?"

"She's a master at Transfiguration! Now go! GO!" she bellowed.

A few seconds later, she Transfigured her hair red, but couldn't achieve brown, and a few MINUTES later, she was walking hand-in-hand with the Prewett boy.

"This is so…kind of you," she said, blushing, and biting her lip.

"It's nothing, you're a very pretty girl, Lily."

"Th-thanks," she stuttered.

"_Evans?_" said a voice behind her, coated with shock, and pain.

She turned around quickly.

"Potter?" she said nervously. It was almost as if her own father had caught her _snogging_ Prewett.

"Why are you with Prewett?" he seemed almost to tears, but harsh. He cleared his throat.

Lily couldn't believe this- was she actually feeling- _sorry_, for him? Then, that bitting 'Lily' response bubbled up in her chest, and she spluttered it out, "Just go play with Leigh Chang, and leave me to snogging Prewett!"

He yelled, "You two- you two- You're snogging?!" he asked, bewildered. Get away from her!" he yelled, as he began to put an arm around her, and steer her away.

"I'll- I'll go," said Fabian, running away.

"Maybe we were, and maybe we weren't," her voice broke. "This was supposed to be perfect James Potter, and you ruined it! You ruined it! The first time I actually accept Valentines day, and…"

At the time, Mary and Alice were licking ice-cream nearby.

"I wonder what Lily's doing," Alice said.

"Probably snog-"

"…James Potter, and you ruined it! I actually BOTHERED with my hair today…"

"That's our cue," said Mary, throwing away her spoon, and running away, dragging Alice with her.

"Ow, Mar-ry!"

Meanwhile:

"And Fabian Prewett is really NICE! And he was going to take me to the new ice-cream shop, and…RAAH!" she lunged herself at his chest, and at that second, Mary and Alice spotted her.

"No! Lily…! NO!"

She sobbed, which was something she rarely did, "You ruined it!" she sobbed again.

"Well, you look very pretty!"

"Shove it up your arse!" She cursed.

And with that, the Slytherins laughed spitefully, leaving poor James Potter in the streets alone.

"I got you a Valentines present!" he called to no one, holding up a bouquet of Lillies. "They're lillies! After you're name? No? Okay…"

_

* * *

_

_7th year _

"Hello, James dear," said Lily, bending down to give him a kiss. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, egg yolk dribbling down his chin. He loved his sunny-side up.

"Hello, Lily-Flower."

"No," she said. They played this every morning. What nickname to use on her?

"Tiger-Lily?"

"No," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Fire-cracker?"

"Ew," she said, breaking her toast.

"How about…Snitch?"  
"I'm your snitch?"

He nodded his head as he stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

"Well, that's sweet- but no."

"I riked Liger-Rirry!" said Sirius.

"I certainly don't," she said, covering her mouth.

"How 'bout bludger?" James muttered.

She smacked him upside the head, "James!"

"Kidding, kidding!"

"You better be," she said with a smile.

"Okay, okay."

"What's for Valentines day?"

"We'll have to wait until night."

"Why?" she said, cautiously, imagining a romantic, candlelit, dinner. And that poor Peter shoved into a waiters tux…She laughed, as she thought of the sight.

"What?" said Peter.

"Oh, nothing," she said with a grin.

As time passed, midnight drew on, and Lily's Valentines day present, where, at midnight, she was promptly blindfolded by James:

"James? James, I can't see!"

"Every thing's gonna be alright, Lil's," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't see! You know, my Boggart makes the room completely dark! James?"

He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "It's alright, it's alright. I'm here, don't you trust me?"

"No…"

"Oh, hardy-har-har-har."

"James?"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a mo'…Now," he said after a brief pause.

She made a move to pull off the blindfold.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"I thought you said 'now'?"

"Just- sit down. No, lay down."

"Ew, James…"

"It's not what you're thinking!"

"Lay down."

"Mm-kay."

"Now take it off."

She peeled it off, and a thousand tiny, million lights were gleaming in an ocean of black. She turned her head, and noticed an arrogant smirk playing up his face.

"It's…Pretty!"

"Like you, Lily-kins."

"Hey, I kind of like that one."

"Really?"

"No."

"What are we supposed to do, _now_?"

"Well," he said, rolling on his side, "That," he said, holding up a star chart, and a little pair of binoculars, "is the Lily star," he pointed.

"Well," she sighed. "Th-thanks, James," she smiled.

"No kisses?"

"Argh," she said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thank you, love."

"Do you really mean it?"

"What?"

"'Love?'"

"Yes. Always did, sense you threw that shoe at me in 4th year. You?"

"Yes. Ever sense you beat me at chess. I need my significant other to put up a challenge."

"Sweet."

"That's all you have to say?!"

"Well, I'm not one for sap moments, Lil's."

"Yeah, well I am."

"I like fiery red-heads," he said, grinning.

"I like arrogant, toe-rags."

"Me too!"

"Git."

* * *

_Harry's 1st Valentines_

"Lily? Could you come in here?"

"Yes, Rirry! Come i-i-i-n!" said Harry, in a high-pitched sing-song voice.

"Okay, Harry!" said Lily, getting up from her desk, where she was slicing open a letter from Remus.

She walked into the Victorian-styled kitchen, where Harry's whole face was smudged with a brown substance, and his hair was flecked with maroon.

"Me and Harry made you a chocolate rose," said James.

"I helped!" said Harry. "I eated some!"

"Yes you did, Harry," said James, picking him up with one arm.

"So where is it?"

"Well, we couldn't exactly- we didn't have the right mold…" he sighed, and held up a contorted, brown lump.

"Beautiful," she said.

"I help-id, mummy! I help-id!" he said, jumping into her arms.

"Yes you did, Harry!" she said, tickling him. He giggled high-babyish laughs. "You know, James darling," she said over Harrys shoulder. "I quite like that nickname."

"What nickname?"

"Mummy- I really like that one."

"I like the ring to it- mummy," he grinned. "Mummy, can you clean up this mess?"

"No, but thanks for trying, toe-rag," she said, kissing Harry's forehead, as he had begun to sleep. "He's wiped out, the poor guy."

"I love you," James whispered abruptly.

"I love you too."

"We're going to make it through this, Lily."

"Is it terribly horrible that I want Alice's little boy to be the one the prophecy refers to?"

"No- I want it to be him too, Lil's. Though- okay, yes- that is horrible."

"We better get to sleep."

"Yeah, well- Happy Valentines day, _mummy."_

_

* * *

_

**That was for you, Dolphys! It was a bit abrupt at the end …Ergh. I could never get my Lily/James stories as good as yours. It was too piece-y. Did you notice Snape's name never came up? Well, I don't own Harry Potter, and the theory on the opposite sex was borrowed from shoret.**

**Love ya's!**


End file.
